


Why Did You Leave Me?

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Presumed Dead, Sad with a Happy Ending, dealing with death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter visits Harley's grave every single day. One day he gets a surprise.-Day 6: “i know you missed me. just admit it. i saw you visit my grave every day.”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Why Did You Leave Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReindeerAntlersofDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerAntlersofDoom/gifts).



The first time was at the funeral. It was the first time when your heart is trying to still deny the truth but you know what is going to happen. You know he isn’t coming home. He won’t ever be coming home. Not after he died.  _ A hero, _ they call him but they didn’t know who he was without the mask on. It was a joke really. A joke that Peter was living. His engagement ring still on his finger. He wanted to tell everyone to cut it out but that isn’t respectful and the dead normally don’t joke about death. He watched them let the coffin go down as he felt the tears. The voice telling him  _ Harley isn’t dead  _ would not go quiet as he watched his fiance be put to rest. His whole family looked at him as if he was going to break. They didn’t realize how broken he already was. He had to stand there and watch people come up to him and tell him it will all be fine. That this wasn’t the end. Except it was the end. He couldn’t have his happy ending if his prince died. 

It took him a day before he was back at the grave after the funeral. Peter crying as he let out all his tears. He yelled and screaming at Harley. He knew he wasn’t coming home. It still hurt to know that he was lost forever. Peter cried and cried for hours and then went home only to come back and scream again the next day. By the third day, he just came to talk about everything. It didn’t matter what he talked about Harley wasn’t there.

In no time a week had past and Peter was pasting blaming Harley for being gone. How can you blame someone who only ever did the right thing? Peter sang in Italian a song that May would sing him. He knew that Harley wasn’t listening but on bad nights, when neither of them could sleep, Peter would sing the song. Harley always said he had a nice voice. Peter never believed him. His voice probably sounded eerie. 

On week two, Peter told Harley that he should have waited for Peter. He should have waited so Peter could have died with him. Peter didn’t like being without Harley. Peter told him that he couldn’t sleep anymore and that the nightmares were back. He didn’t tell him that he kept watching him die over and over again. Harley didn’t need that on his soul. Week two was also when May checked in on him. He hadn’t been home when she arrived. He was at the cemetery like always. He was crying out in pain again. No one there to stop him. 

Week three was when he stopped to bring new flowers. The dead never appreciated them anyway. He just sat there with some Asgardian mead and drank away his pain. Harley was gone. He had lost his fiance. There was no changing that. Peter told Harley that he was thinking about ending it. He didn’t though because it would be a mess for someone else to clean up. He looked at the stone that read Harley David Keener. He told Harley about how his mother didn’t show up at his own funeral. Macy Keener having been too occupied to come to her son, who she dislikes, own funeral. Peter just felt bad for Harley. He didn’t deserve her as a mother. 

Week four came and went and he knew that it was the worse. He had cried himself to sleep by the stone more than once that week. He had just started back at SI and nothing he did was right in his mind. He couldn’t go a minute without thinking about Harley. Every room in that building was a memory of Harley. He debated about transferring to the compound to work knowing Tony would let him. Knowing that is exactly what Tony was thinking about doing, but he knew he would be too far from Harley.

“I hate you,” Peter shouted at the stone after the month he had. 

“I know you missed me. Just admit it. I saw you visit my grave every day,” a familiar voice said. Peter froze. It couldn’t be. He was buried right in the ground that Peter was standing on. Peter turned to see his fiance. His Harley standing before him. Harley had a nice black eye and he looked a little roughed up but besides that, he was Peter’s Harley. Peter almost ran to him but he stopped himself.

“Why did you let me think you were dead,” Peter asked. Harley looked hurt at that.

“I didn’t want you to get involved in this fight,” Harley said. “It was Rhodey’s idea to fake my death so the men would leave you alone. The same men who thought I was Spider-Man. Once they realized I wasn’t Spider-Man we were able to find them and arrest them. I should have Rhodey tell you.” Peter wanted to yell but he saw the sincerity in Harley’s face. He saw the pleading eyes of his fiance. Peter stood there looking at him. Harley moved closer but Peter moved back.

“You let me mourn you,” Peter said. Tears were falling down his face.

“I should have told you,” Harley said. Peter ran to Harley and kissed him. Harley pulled him into his arms as they kissed right there next to Harley’s grave. Fake death date on a tombstone that was for an alive man. Peter pulled away. 

“Never do that again,” Peter said. “Where you go I go if you die I die. I can’t deal with losing you like I thought I did this last month. I couldn’t go on without you, Harls.”

“And you won’t have to,” Harley said. “I’m here and I am never leaving you again.” Harley kissed Peter as the two stood there. Harley and Peter standing there saying their vows as a light mist started. It was the perfect moment in a way. Something that neither of them ever expected. 

**Author's Note:**

> why haven't you joined this parkner server? https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
